moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Epsilon Army
PsiCorps Scorpion Cell Epsilon Headquarters |tactics = * Mind control * Stealth * Genetic mutation |arsenal = Epsilon Arsenal |leader = Yuri |capital = South Pole, Antarctica |notes = }} The Epsilon Army is a violent non-state actor led by Yuri, originating from the Psychic Corps, founded shortly after the Lenininsk Cosmodrome incident and fully dedicated to realize Yuri's vision of a world under one mind. The Epsilon Army develops their own weapons research head-on through an array of unconventional and exotic technologies the world has never seen before, such as psionics and genetic mutation. At some point Epsilon claimed the Antarctica and built a base there from which Yuri's ultimate weapon is to be constructed. The Epsilon Army is the renamed Yuri's faction from the original Yuri's Revenge and divided into three subfactions. Yuri's arsenal is expanded and balanced for multiplayer as well. History Pre-Third Great War Prior to the Third Great War, Yuri, a remnant of Stalin's psychic legacyStory section in the official Mental Omega website, founded PsiCorps and became an advisor to Premier Romanov. The PsiCorps sided with the Soviet Union to assist them in their so-called World Revolution by developing psychic technology. Third Great War PsiCorps participated in the war with their insidious mind control, which was used frequently during the invasion of the United States. While their Psychic Beacons and even a Psychic Amplifier were effective at first, the Allied defenders destroyed them, leading to the Soviets (including Romanov himself) to doubt the PsiCorps division. Unknown to both the Allies and the Soviets, the PsiCorps worked independently for their own goals, and forged an alliance with a terrorist group known as Scorpion Cell. With suspicions and failures rising, the PsiCorps finally defected from the Soviets when the Chinese began their invasion on Russian soil, taking their own psychic and cloning tech in the process. In the last moments of the Third Great War, Yuri finally declared the founding of the Epsilon Army and his forces went into hiding for two years, in preparation for Yuri's grand ambitions. In the interbellum, the Epsilon built fortresses in Antarctica (founding Epsilon Headquarters) and even on the Moon. Mental Omega War The Epsilon Army commenced the Mental Omega War through their uprising. They launched an all-out attack in the Soviets' most important locations, killing Premier Romanov in the process. They continued to gain territory by means of mind control technology and wage war against the Soviet dominion. Their momentum ceased when the Allies retaliated with their Paradox Engine, leading to enormous casualties across the African continent. In addition, China was impenetrable from the inside, so any infiltrations are impossible. These forced Yuri to send in his trump card, Libra, earlier to deal with these threats. Due to the Allies' might and the threat Libra poses, Scorpion Cell rebelled against the Epsilon, causing even more turmoil. The Epsilon retaliated with no mercy and brought down their primary base of operations. The remnants of Scorpion Cell were mind-controlled by a Psychic Amplifier that was reactivated. The Epsilon is essentially on the defensive. With the Allies closing in on the South Pole and the Soviets invading Moscow, Yuri decided to transport himself to Moscow to distract the Soviets while Epsilon Headquarters hold for as long as possible from the Allied invaders. The Epsilon seem defeated, but their ace cards (aside from Libra) are yet to be played. Technology level The Epsilon’s technology is as unconventional as their doctrine. Considering the rapid pace of their development (in fact, within only 2 years) for an organization that is founded in the late 1900’s thanks to Yuri’s unique method of connecting great mindsDybbuk-Evolver lore, they are the pioneers of unimaginable feats that break both the technological and ethical limits that the Allies and Soviets wouldn’t dare pursue. As their preferred tactics are usually subversive, they rely on speed and stealth to corrupt the battlefield, and so most of their machines and soldiers aren’t able to handle direct combat for long. The following is a list of their notable technological breakthroughs: * Psionics: The most prominent and prized technology of the Epsilon (particularly its primary wing, the PsiCorps), it is what truly makes the Epsilon a threat to freedom and communism alike. Its most common (and most terrifying) example is their ability to control minds instantaneously by psychics, from the Epsilon Adept to the Mastermind. It does not stop there however, as the Epsilon is capable of mind controlling entire populations in little time, whether in a strategic or cataclysmic manner. Other applications include pyrokinesis and telekinesis, as demonstrated in the Initiate common soldier and the PsiCorps heroine Libra respectively, proving that their Psionics technology is also capable of destruction if need be. * Psychic illusions: A branch of psionic technology that involves distorting the mental feedback of their enemies to essentially cause invisibilityChimera Core lore., psychic illusions has been the bane of many unsuspecting armies which do not have the necessary equipment to detect what lies behind the Epsilon’s cloak. Whether utilized for offensive or defensive purposes, it is proven reliable to force their opponents into thinking twice before assaulting their strike forces and their bases. * Magnetic and anti-gravitic technology: An important asset brought about by Yuri’s army, it is responsible for giving their aircraft their flight and levitationSalamander lore, and so they can be fielded even in the vacuum of spaceEarthrise text: "Yuri's aircraft were designed with the intention to make them work on the Moon.". Besides this, PsiCorps is able to apply this technology to their Marauder and Magnetron vehicles to support their all-terrain mantra. As for magnetism, PsiCorps too also fields this more frequent than the rest so as to trap unfortunate machines, that make such vehicles the next pawns of Yuri’s great plan. * Chemical weaponry: Another unethical armament used by Epsilon, it has been known to be deadly against infantry no matter how armored they are, as they explode and release toxic clouds upon death. Scorpion Cell is fond of using toxic weapons against their opponents without hesitation, and so their most formidable units are well equipped with them. * Genetic mutation: First conducted towards Alcatraz Island prisonersHuehuecoyotl in-game briefing like the mad scientists with no regard for humanity’s self-imposed limits that they are, the Epsilon’s goal to transform mere humans into superhumans through genetic mutation has been successful and it never seemed to backfire. This has led to the creation of the Archer, Brute and Virus infantries seen in the battlefield. Epsilon Headquarters delved even further into this technology, and as such they are responsible for the creation of the Stalker and their hero Rahn. * Cloning: An application of genetics, the Epsilon are well known for cloning their own soldiers through Cloning Vats, effectively outnumbering their opposition. * Terminus: A peculiar drug that is an another application of genetics, the Epsilon has utilized this concoction for offensive purposes; namely, forcefully mutating regular humans into Brutes in seconds after lethal exposure. A special kind of Terminus strain is used to enhance the performance of Epsilon units that sends them into a state of rage, and has since become the support superweapon of the Epsilon, appropriately named the Rage Inductor. * Robotics: Robots affiliated with the Epsilon are only given special, niche roles as said faction widely prefers the organic mind over artificial intelligence. * Thermal weaponry: Similar in nature to flame weaponry of the Soviets but with different results, thermal weaponry is able to not only incinerate flesh, but also punch through armor of vehicles. Current applications of this weaponry are the Antares Battery and the PsiCorps Marauder. * Dissolver beams: As its name implies, it is capable of liquefying infantry and even corroding armor of tanks. Thus, it seems to have different amplitudes, based from eyewitness accounts that have fought against Invaders and Shadow Tanks. * Gatling weaponry: Putting conventional bullets to the extreme, Gatling weaponry is Epsilon’s basic method of mowing down fragile infantry and aircraft mercilessly. It is seen in both stationary and mobile forms. * Armor Rupturing Objects: AROs for short, they are roughly the Epsilon equivalent of rockets and missiles. As their name implies, AROs are designed to crack the armor plates of enemy vehicles and aircraft, as revealed in their Archer and Piranha units. Subfactions PsiCorps As the first branch and main military wing of the Epsilon, the PsiCorps focuses on extensive mind control tactics through their Masterminds and Psychic Towers to throw their enemies into disarray, and all-terrain warfare with their Marauders, Magnetrons and their heroine Libra. Scorpion Cell Being a terrorist group means the Scorpion Cell had to rely on improvised weapons and vehicles made from scrap such as Speeders and Tyrants, but they also employ extensive use of chemical weaponry to even up the odds in form of Plague Splatters and Oxidizers as well as stealing enemy vehicles with Hijackers. Epsilon Headquarters Dedicated to safeguard the Epsilon's Antarctican stronghold, the Epsilon Headquarters focuses on stealth tactics by using Shadow Tanks to ambush enemies from unexpected places, as well as genetic mutation through their Stalker supersoldiers and hero Rahn, culminating with the massive Aerial Fortress Irkalla to ensure complete territorial control. Trivia * Their name refers to the fifth letter of the Greek alphabet. * Their symbol is a congregation of three Hebrew alphabets, resh (ר), waw (ו), and yodh (י). * In version 3.0, the Epsilon possessed technologies such as chaos gas, infantry stun, plasma and railguns. These are now utilized by the Foehn Revolt since their debut in version 3.3, and the units/defenses that once used such technologies were given new armaments (such as the Railgun Tower, which is now replaced by the Inferno Tower), or a new purpose completely (such as the Dream Weaver, which is now called the Bloatick). References zh:厄普西隆军 Category:Factions